


Her Spark Is Bright

by AltraViolet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/F, Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, sensual but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltraViolet/pseuds/AltraViolet
Summary: Stardrive is tired. Firestar is beautiful. Firestar has something Stardrive needs.
Relationships: Stardrive/Firestar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Her Spark Is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea at work and wrote it out in a few hours. Please, please mind the tags! Sensual but not-explicit encounter, with gore.

_“Star_drive, oh, I _see_.” Firestar places her hand over her spark and laughs. Exaggerated. Haughty. “The motif is a _bit_ overdone, don't you think? But it has its own charm.”

Stardrive scowls up at her. “Really? _My_ motif? You're red and orange and your hair is _made_ of fire.”

Firestar laughs again. “When it's me, it's different.” She winks. “It's always different.”

Stardrive is inclined to agree. She would normally never give this kind of mech the time of day, but it is true. Firestar _is_ different. The wraith in her can feel it.

_her spark is bright_

It isn't really... the wraith talking. And it isn't Stardrive talking, either. They are inseparable now. The wraithy parts do the abstract-thinking-feeling and the Stardrive parts do the practical-talking-moving and together they can slash and bash their way through anything.

But sometimes Stardrive gets tired. Energon and rest do not revitalize her. 

She knows what would.

But she has been desperately trying to find something else. Something less... murdery. She's been doing so well! Working alone, only visiting organic planets, avoiding both the dire wraiths and the spaceknights.

And then she was invited to this Cross Colonies Convention and jammed into a room with Camiens and Velocitarians and TinyMechy-Twinnians and who knows what else, and when she had seen Firestar, her spark had jumped in her chest.

_she is the same spark type as us_

The wraith doesn't whisper. It makes the words known without using words.

It tells her what she needs to be strong again and she knows that it is right.

~~

Mechs approach and depart Firestar's charismatic orbit. Her beauty attracts them and her charm repels them. By the end of the night, she's standing alone, pouting, one hand on her hip, tossing her firehair back.

Stardrive approaches, keeping the wraith in check. No need to sprout eyeballs and teeth just yet. 

“Oh, hello,” says Firestar. She sounds both disinterested and defeated.

“Hey,” says Stardrive. She blanks for a horrifying second, not sure what to say next. “Uh.”

“The catering was _awful,”_ says Firestar. “But the dancing was good. I didn't see you dance. Do you dance?”

Stardrive glances at the empty dance floor and the mechs dismantling the speakers. “No.”

“Pity.”

They stare at each other for a while.

“Uh,” says Stardrive. “Wanna race back to the hotel? Are you staying at The Black Sun, too?”

Firestar's face lights up. _“Yes!_ On both accounts.” To Stardrive's surprise, Firestar takes her arm and walks them to the exit. She talks and talks.

Stardrive is happy to let Firestar provide the conversation. She nods and “mmm-hmm”s at all the right times. She's so _tired._

“Last one there buys the other a drink,” says Firestar.

Stardrive realizes they're outside now. Firestar is grinning at her, her plating already twitching with imminent transformation.

“Deal,” says Stardrive. Before she can even access her navigation program, Firestar's transformed and racing down the street, a cloud of dust rising in her wake. “Well, then.” Stardrive glances around and transforms to her aerial mode. She launches upwards, chuckling to herself.

She's still chuckling when Firestar races up to the hotel and transforms with a flourish, then stops dead in absolute shock at Stardrive leaning casually against the wall.

“Took you long enough,” says Stardrive.

“What- but how did-” Firestar stutters. She looks pointedly at the wheels on Stardrive's frame. “Excuse me?!”

“I believe you owe me something,” says Stardrive. She takes Firestar's arm. They walk into the hotel. Firestar is still making sounds of disbelief. “I have a confession,” says Stardrive.

“You have access to a ground bridge?” snaps Firestar.

“Heh. No.” Stardrive smirks. “I'm not one for a drink. It tends to... upset parts of me.”

“A drink?” Firestar blinks.

“Yeah. You owe me one,” says Stardrive. “But I don't really want one.”

“What do you want?” asks Firestar.

Stardrive grins.

~~

Firestar _is_ beautiful. No one could ever deny it. And even though she huffs at the request, she walks Stardrive to her room. Outside the door, Firestar bends to give her a kiss, as requested. A chaste one. On the lips.

Stardrive smiles. Firestar's touch, fleeting as it is, is warm and welcome. “It has been a while,” she sighs. She means it, too. It's been so long since she's touched another Cybertronian, she forgot what metal skin felt like. The wraithy part of her stirs. It understands.

“It _has_, hasn't it,” mutters Firestar. “Hmmph.” She looks Stardrive up and down. She bites her lower lip. “Well, I could do worse.”

Stardrive's smile vanishes. She glares up, using every ounce of her waning strength to keep the teeth and tentacles from sprouting. Her field flares out with anger.

Firestar startles. Then she puts a hand to her cheek. “I mean... I mean... that _was_ rude, wasn't it?”

“Quite,” says Stardrive, through gnashed teeth.

“I'm sorry,” says Firestar softly. She looks away. “I can't help it. I don't know why I'm like this.” She sighs.

“Apology accepted,” says Stardrive.

“Hmm? Oh.” Firestar looks at Stardrive like she's seeing her for the first time. “Right. You know, you _do_ have your own charm.”

“Thanks.”

Firestar looks her up and down again. She bends slightly and places her hands on Stardrive's shoulders. “Do you know, you're the only mech who's talked to me tonight that hasn't called me beautiful?”

“Uh...” Stardrive isn't sure what the right response to that is.

“I mean, _obviously_ I am.” Firestar's field betrays a hint of sadness. “But it didn't get me anywhere, did it?”

“Except outside my door,” says Stardrive. “Is that nowhere to you?”

“Oh, right. I meant, there were _diplomats_ falling all over me. Until I opened my mouth. I think actual royalty brushed against me tonight! But here I am, with _you.”_

Stardrive pushes Firestar's arms away. No spark is worth the constant stream of insults. “Yeah, I got it. You think I'm garbage. Why don't you leave.”

“No, I meant...” Firestar makes a frustrated noise. “I meant that...” She stamps her foot. “Ooo! I don't know how to say it.”

Stardrive glares.

“I meant that I shouldn't have let their status blind me to you,” says Firestar.

Stardrive blinks.

Firestar leans closer and smiles. “Can I come in?”

~~

Firestar _is_ beautiful. She reclines on Stardrive's cheap hotel bed and suddenly it looks like it's worth a billion shanix. She tilts her head and her firehair gets brighter. “It's cooler now,” she says. “Don't want to burn anything.”

Stardrive nods and sits on the bed beside her.

Firestar winks. The flow of her biolights slows. She grabs Stardrive's hand and places it on her torso. “Don't be shy.”

Stardrive traces the plating there- the triangle leading down to Firestar's pelvic plates, the bright red biolights, the seams where orange meets gray and white and glass.

“Mmm.” Firestar sinks back into the bed, content to let Stardrive spoil her.

_her spark is bright_

It is. Stardrive traces up and up and lays her hand on Firestar's chest. Her spark turns beneath. It's strong and powerful and bright.

“Come closer,” murmurs Firestar.

Stardrive pushes herself up onto the bed. She straddles Firestar. The plating of their thighs touches and little electric bolts fizz between them. 

“Ooo,” says Firestar. “It _has_ been a while.”

Stardrive lowers herself over the tall beauty. Their frames touch and heat. Firestar wraps her arms around Stardrive and pulls her closer.

_spark..._

Stardrive can't control it any longer. Tendrils flow out from her body and dance along Firestar's. She lunges downward and kisses Firestar. The distraction works. Firestar moans, deepening the kiss. Stardrive's processor feels loose. Their fields are flowing together now, washing desire back and forth between them. Tiny bolts of electricity flash along their bodies. 

The tendrils are so thin, so delicate. They slip between the plates of Firestar's chest. Stardrive kisses her harder, grinds down against her. The tendrils flow and poke and curl, weaving between seams and inner workings. They follow lines of energon to their source. They pluck and dive and thicken. They cut. Quickly, carefully. They peel back layers and layers of living metal until at last they touch something hot and vibrant and _alive._

Firestar's frame jerks. Her eyes widen. She tries to say, “what was that?” but Stardrive's mouth is plastered over hers. She grips Stardrive's arms and tries to push her away.

The tendrils dig into Firestar's spark. She cries out. Stardrive holds her down. Stardrive feels her face separating, her jaw expanding, teeth protruding. She can see from a hundred eyes. Firestar screams.

_“You're beautiful,”_ says Stardrive. Her voice is like claws shredding metal. Energon bubbles up beneath her.

She's not tired anymore.


End file.
